Changed
by Edward cullen is my hero
Summary: Bella is back from holidays and has a hot new body and has got confidence and attitude. Edward's a player and wants her but Bella thinks he only likes her since her new looks. Bella's long time friend Jacob has liked Bella for ages. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ****1**

**Back to school shocks**

**Bella point of view**

My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I am sixteen years old. I am butt ugly. I have no ass. I have spots covering every square inch of my face. I have horrible icky brown hair and plain, boring brown eyes. I used to wear big square glasses until I got contacts last week. I am slightly above average height. I have ears that look like mountains, a nose like Pinocchio and lips that are uneven. My top lip is fuller then my bottom lip. Oh and I am extremely Fat. And today is my first day as a junior. I have been dreading this day all summer.

I climbed out of bed standing for moment to try and catch my balance and turned round and lifted my blanket covers up in the air and set them down neatly.

I walked over to my desk and turned on my i-pod and set it down in the speakers and pushed play. Bring me to life by Evanescence filled the room. I went to the bathroom washed my face, brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I grabbed my work out clothes off of my chair and out them on. My work out clothes consisted off a white sports crop top rimmed with black, white Nike shorts with black stripes down the side, black and white dolce and gabbana runners and then I put on my white Nike wristbands.**(Picture on profile)** I was good to go.

I walked down the stairs and had a quick bowl of cereal, two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. I got a bottle of water from the fridge and grabbed my black sunglasses of the coffee table in the sitting room and left for my morning jog.

After my hour long jog I was now walking up the drive to my house. The police cruiser was still there so that meant Charlie was still here. I never actually said anything to him about my jogs in the morning.

I walked into the kitchen and I couldn't see him. He was probably upstairs getting ready for work so decided I needed to do them same and get ready for school.

I went to my bathroom and did all my morning duties. I had a shower and washed my hair and went back to my bedroom.

I opened my wardrobe and looked through it trying to put an outfit together. My fashion sense has changed over the summer and I put on some make-up too but very little of it and I got a full fringe for a change and layers too. I am up to date with clothes and dress nicely but that doesn't mean I look good. I still look horrible.

After about fifteen minutes of terrorising my wardrobe I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a black cropped cardigan, my purple handbag and purple heels. Over the summer I somehow gained control over my balance and started wearing heels. **(Picture on profile)** I applied some eyeliner and mascara along with a light pink strawberry flavoured lip gloss. It was my favourite one I had.

I grabbed my phone out of charge and dialled Angela's number. I hadn't seen her over the summer because I spent the whole summer with Renee. Renee had changed me completely. I was changed for the better. I hadn't seen anyone from my school. After about five rings she picked up.

*Bella/**Angela***

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Angela, it's me Bella"

"**Oh hey Bells. I can't wait to see you today. I haven't seen you all summer"**

"I know so I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me to school today."

"**You got a car?"**

"Yeah, so do you wanna ride?"

"**Yeah definitely"**

"Okay I'll see you in about fifteen minutes. Is that okay?"

"**Perfect. See you then Bells"**

"Bye Ange"

Angela and I have been best friends since I moved here when I was seven. We weren't popular at school or anything but we didn't get bullied so we were happy because we were both shy people but after my summer with Renee I kind of noticed I'm not as shy as I was before.

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my i-pod and went downstairs.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. I didn't really want breakfast so I decided to just grab a bottle of water from which I learned of Renee helps clears your spots.

"Bella aren't you going to eat anything?" Charlie asked.

"Oh I'm not hungry, I already ate. Oh and about that, I go for a run every morning so if you don't find me in my room don't think I was kidnapped" I said jokingly

"Oh" ―he seemed hesitant― "well have a good day then"

"Yeah you too dad" I said grabbing my car keys and bag and leaving the house. Then I forgot to tell Charlie something. I ran back inside. "Oh and dad I might catch up with some friends tonight do you mind? I mean with dinner and all?"

"Bells I'm not that hopeless I think I can at least manage to order a big cheese pizza or two"

"Okay thanks. Bye" I said and left and grabbed the gym bag I packed last night from beside the door and on the way I heard a faint bye Bells.

I smiled looking at my new car. Charlie and Renee went together to get me it. It was a BMW 3 series convertible. The colour was silver with a tint of dark purple in the colour. You can see the purple if it reflects of a light or the sun and then interior design is all dark purple.

I got in and turned the engine on and the purr it made relaxed me. This car was my baby. I refused to let Charlie drive it which he wasn't too happy about but let it pass. I plugged my i-pod in and turned it up and opened the roof. It was a dry day and a bit warm which was strange for Forks but who am I to complain.

I pulled out of the drive and drove to Angela's house. She came running out a second after I pulled up with a huge smile on her face and stopped when she got to the car. She had a face of pure shock on.

"Angela are you alright?" I asked.

"Bella?" she asked shocked.

"No it's the pope" I answered back sarcastically.

"It is you" she said weirdly "Oh my god you have changed so much"

"No I haven't. Now c'mon we don't want to be late on our first day back now do we"

She got in slowly and looked at me as I drove to school.

"Bella you have changed" ―I thought I looked the same― "You have no glasses and your acne is all gone. Bella I don't mean this in a lesbian way but your gorgeous" I busted out laughing at that. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I improved my style a bit and drink a lot of water. I eat more though but I go for a run every morning and wear some make-up and take more care with the way I look." I said.

"Well its working wonders" she said "Sorry I don't mean to be rude. You were pretty before too"

"Ange I'm still the same Bella inside and out I just don't have glasses anymore. I'm not pretty, I never was, never will be" I said as I pulled into the parking lot in school.

I pulled up in the only parking space left. It was beside the stupid shiny Volvo owner. Otherwise known as Edward Cullen slash player of Forks….and cocky bastard of Forks too.

"Everyone's staring" Angela whispered.

"We'll be fine" I said.

"Oh Bella, do you mind if I go to Ben. He asked me to meet him as soon as I get in."

"Yeah sure you don't need to ask me. I don't own you and plus your boyfriend misses you probably" I teased.

"Thanks Bells" she said and gave me a quick hug and got out and left. I was unplugging my i-pod when someone opened the passenger door and sat down.

"Ange what did you for―" I started to say but was cut off with a velvety smooth chuckle.

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner?" I asked myself out loud as I looked up and it was him "Oh god it is you"

"What do you want Edward?" I asked annoyed. He didn't bother me unless he wanted to say a smart remark to me about my style because it used to be like gothic and emo-ish.

"How do you know my name?"

"Edward we have been going to the same school for ages now" I said wondering what planet he was on.

"But I thought you were a new student?" he asked completely shocked.

"Nope, same old me" I said popping the p.

"Well who are you?"

"Bella" I said simply.

"Bella?"

"Bella Swan" I said irritated.

"What!" he shrieked. Ha! I made him shriek for whatever reason.

"Edward c'mon man and stop flirting with the new kid" I heard one of his jock friends shout in the distance. I blushed at that.

"Bye" he said and got out and ran towards his friends. He must have said something to them about me because they all looked over shocked.

I grabbed my bag and closed the roof. I got out and locked my car. As I walked across the quad people were staring at me like I was an alien.

I got to my locker and grabbed the books I needed when I noticed someone leaning beside my locker.

"Hey Jess" I said smiling. We used to be really close friend but we drifted apart but were still friends just not as close as we were.

"Is that really you Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah one hundred percent all me"

"Jess lets go" Tanya ordered. She thinks she is the queen bee of Forks but I think of her as the queen bitch.

"Oh em gotta go" she said quickly "Bye"

"See ya later"

I closed my locker and picked up my bag when I noticed the whole football team were behind me smirking. I blushed a bright red.

"Damn Swan filled out nicely" someone who I think was Alex said.

"She's got the whole package now" James commented.

"Hey is that you Swan?" Mike asked.

"Yes for the last time" I said irritated.

"Bells" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Jacob I shouted and ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Woa slow down there" he said laughing.

I pulled back and he set me down on the ground and I smiled up at him and gave him another hug ―a gentle one this time― and a kiss on the cheek.

"Jeez Bella you've changed" he said looking me up and down at which I blushed. I finally got a good look at him and he was different too. He had his long hair cut short and he got a lot more muscles then what he had before. He was really, and I mean really good looking.

"You too" I said. I turned back to the lockers to get my bag but I noticed all the boys were giving Jacob death glares.

"Let's go" I said to Jake as he slung his arm around my shoulders and we walked to our first class just as the bell rang. We talked about our summer until we got to our class.

The first few classes went by quickly with people taking about my so called 'new look'. I didn't think I looked any different. By now Jake and I got our books we needed for our next classes and we were in the lunch room getting lunch ―obviously―.

All I got was a bottle of water and an apple. I was keeping to eating healthy as it was what cleared my acne problem. We were walking to our usual table when I heard my name being called. I turned to see it was Edward Cullen and his posse the football team. They were waving me over to them. I looked back at Jake and asked "Do you mind?"

"No, no of course not, but do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm good thanks. I'll just see what they want and I'll be over with you guys soon" I said and he left for our table and I walked toward Edward's table.

The guys moved apart for me to sit which was right in front of Edward. Mike was beside me and James was on the other side of me and the rest were crowded in here and there.

"Hey Bella" Edward said in what he thought was a seductive voice and boy did he think right. I was grateful I was sitting because I could feel my legs beginning to go weak and that was just from his voice. I never acted like this before around him ―though he never said that to me before so I have a reason―.

"Em hi?" I asked.

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight?" he asked.

Then I felt someone's hand sneak up my leg. I thought I was imagining it at first but now I knew I wasn't. I jumped back from whoever's touch it was. It was Mike's. I landed in James's lap and he put his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear loud enough for everyone to hear "Falling for me already Swan?" Edward sent him a death glare.

I then got a strange confident boost and leaned back against him and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head down to me so I was beside his ear and I whispered in his ear in what I thought was a sexy voice "Oh don't you know it". I didn't mean it I just said it to mess with him. The sexy voice I tried to pull of must have worked because I felt something unpleasant underneath me twitching so I got off and walked around to sit beside Edward away from Mike.

Edward smirked. He must have thought I just wanted to be near him. "Don't get your hopes up Edward I'm just moving away from Mike so he won't be able to grab me now". At that Mike's face fell.

"So do you want to come over?" he asked his question from earlier.

"I'll think about it" I said with a cheeky wink and walked over to join Jacob and the gang. The conversation throughout the whole lunchroom was my miraculous change. What change for god's sake? I didn't see a change.

The bell rang and I was sitting in biology waiting for my new lab partner whoever he or she was to come.

Then Edward came in and I noticed that my seat was the only one left in the class. He sat down gracefully and asked "Did you think about it"

"Maybe" I said teasing him.

Then Mr. Banner told us to quieten down and he continued on explaining this year's curriculum.

I was listening to Mr. Banner when I felt someone nudge me in the side. That someone was obviously Edward. He through a small piece of paper into my lap. I picked it up and it read

_You coming over or not?-E_

I thought about it again for a minute and decided I would give it a go. I wasn't planning on dating him or anything romantic with him. I just wanted a platonic relationship with him like I had with Jake. Friendship was on my mind so I wrote back to him.

_Yeah, but it's not a date. Got it?_

I threw it back to him and a second later I was opening it up again and reading what it said.

_Whatever ;-)_

The bell rang and as I was gathering my things up Edward asked "Will I pick you up?"

"No thanks. I can drive myself, so that way if you try anything I can leave. I'll be there at six sharp" I said jokingly but serious too and walked off to my next class without waiting for his answer. I had gym next.

Nearly all of the jocks were in my gym class. They always used to laugh at me before because I would always end up embarrassing myself. This year though there wasn't that many of them in my gym class. There was Edward. Alex, Mike, Tyler, Emmet, Jasper, James, Laurent and some other people that I wasn't sure off.

I walked into the changing rooms and noticed that Rosalie and Alice were in this class. They were with Emmet and Jasper. They weren't mean to me but they weren't nice either. We just didn't talk really.

I out my handbag down on the bench and heard a squeal and an excited Alice running towards my handbag.

"I love your bag" she said looking at it in awe.

"Eh, thanks"

"Where did u get it?" she asked as Rosalie came up beside her to look at it. She nodded in approval and walked off.

"My mum got it for me over the summer"

"I love it" she said and then there was banging on the door and Coach Clapp shouted through the door.

"C'mon ladies hurry up"

Then Alice went back to Rosalie and everyone started to get changed. I pulled my top of over my head while facing the wall. Then I heard all the girls gasp. Shit! I forgot about my tattoo. I got it when I was with Renee. Charlie didn't know about it though. It was a blue and purple butterfly with green vines at each side of it and then red roses at the end of the vines. It was on my lower back.

I turned round and the girls were looking at me inn shock. Tanya spoke up first "Looks like little shy girl finally got something other then books or cleaning cloths for her glasses" she turned around and continued changing. I so wanted to hit her right there. I didn't though knowing that it would lead to Charlie finding out about the tattoo.

I was wearing a workout outfit similar to the one I wore this morning only it was black and I wasn't wearing sunglasses or wristbands. **(Picture on profile)**

I walked out avoiding all the stares and sat down on the bleachers.

Coach Clapp announced that we would be doing the beep test for this class. The beep test was when you would run across the gym keeping in time with the beeps but they get faster each time and then Coach Clapp would call peoples names out and they would have to leave and sit down if they weren't keeping up.

We all lined up and got ready and then took off as the first beep rang. After about twenty minutes there was me, Edward, Emmet and Jasper still going. I never got this far before because I would always trip and fall behind but now that I'm don't trip anymore my life is a lot brighter with less bruises.

Emmet dropped out after another five minutes followed by Jasper. Me and Edward were the last ones. I was feeling like dropping out but I kept going because I knew I was still able to go on. Then after another ten minutes Edward dropped out and I dropped out a minute after him.

"Impressive Ms. Swan. One hundred and eighty. You beat your last record by one hundred and sixty" Coach Clapp announced clearly shocked that I got that far.

Gym was finished with Coach Clapp telling everyone there scores out loud.

After getting changed I walked back to my car in the car park. Everybody was beginning to leave.

"Bella" I heard Angela call my name.

I turned around to see her standing beside her boyfriend Ben Cheney. They were such a cute couple.

"Yeah" I called back to her.

"Ben's dropping me home, okay?" she asked.

"No bother" I said smiling at her.

I threw my gym bag in the backseat and took my i-pod out of my handbag. I opened the driver door only for it to be shut closed by someone. Rude or what?

"Excuse me what do you-" I started but was cut of by him chuckling. Twice today he's cut me off.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well that's not a nice way to treat your hot date for tonight" he said putting on a fake pout.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said mocking him.

"By the way six is fine"

"Okay. See you then" I turned to leave but was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around me waist and pulling me back. I felt a jolt of electricity going through my body.

"Edward let go" I complained while pulling away from him.

"I thought I was going to get a goodbye kiss" he said pretending he was hurt.

"I never kiss on a first date or before it" and walked off.

"Bye Bella" he called after me.

I was now in my car and had started the engine and put the roof down and shouted out to him as he was opening the drivers door to his Volvo "Goodbye Edward" and drove of towards home. I would have time to make dinner and get ready for my non-date with Edward. For some strange reason I couldn't wait for tonight to come.

**A/N: Hey!! Hope you like my new story. Check out the links to the outfits on my Profile. Please read and review. **

**Amanda =]**


	2. Screw Friendship

**Chapter 2**

**Screw Friendship**

**Edward point of view**

After school I quickly sped through the town of Forks in a rush to get home. I arrived home and to my satisfaction my parents were gone out as they said they were and so was Alice. My parents were away to a conference in Seattle. They were planning on staying the night and Alice was out at Jasper's and Rosalie's the night. I was stuck in the house own my own and Bella was coming over tonight. Just perfect.

I set out into the kitchen and just got some snacks for tonight along with some drinks. I left them on the coffee table in the sitting room. Then I went back into the kitchen and heated my dinner Esme had left me in the microwave. I ate my dinner quickly and went upstairs to have a shower.

After my shower I tried a bit to come my hair but then it looked even messier then before. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to start my homework until Bella came.

As I was doing my homework I started to think about how much Bella had changed over the summer. Her frizzy brown hair was now lovely and tameable and just wow. I just wanted to run my hands through her hair, it looked really silky. All of her bad acne cleared up too and her skin looked so soft I wanted to just touch it too. She didn't wear them huge square glasses anymore and now you can see her beautiful face and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was extremely fat last year too. I know that sounds mean but it kinda is the truth, but now she has the figure of a model. Rosalie has got competition now and I think she knows it but she won't let on she knows. Her clothing has changed too and she isn't clumsy like she used to be. Oh and that tattoo on her lower back. Wow, and her gym outfit shook me up. She was truly breathtaking. She had completely and utterly changed.

After finishing my homework I checked the clock and noticed that Bella should be here by now. I waited for ages for her until I heard a car outside and then there was a knock on the door. _Finally_ I thought

**Bella point of view**

When I got home I cooked dinner for Charlie and phoned him to tell him where I was going to and surprisingly enough he was fine with it. I was shocked. He was allowing me to be with a boy. Maybe he finally realised that I'm not his little girl anymore and that I have grown up.

I walked upstairs and took a long hot shower and washed my hair. I don't know why but I felt nervous about meeting with Edward this evening.

I walked into my room with a towel wrapped around me and looked at the outfit I had laid out on my bed earlier. It was a grey turtle neck with black skinny jeans, grey peep-toe shoes with my black jacket that went below my waist a bit. It was simple and friendly nothing romantic or sexy or anything like that about it. I got dressed and pulled my hair into a simple messy bun but it looked good. **(Picture on profile)** I was ready but had time to kill. It was only five o'clock.

I turned on my laptop and signed into messenger. A friend request popped up onto my laptop screen. I clicked it and it was from **The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!**

I clicked accept to find out who they were when I did, a chat box appeared. I was from **The_devil_pixie_wears_prada! **I accepted again and a second later the conversation started.

**The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!: **Hey Bella!!

**Clumsy_Brunette: **Um hey? Who is this?

**The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!: **It's me. Alice Cullen.

**Clumsy_Brunette: **Oh right. How did you get my messenger name? No offense or anything.

**The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!: **Oh em….I got it from…..I can't remember sorry!:-(

**Clumsy_Brunette: **Okay.

**The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!: **So Bella I was wondering, we should hang out sometime. Get to know each other better, yano?

**Clumsy_Brunette: **Yeah sure.

**The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!: **Yay!! I can't wait!! Do you want to come over after school tomorrow. Oh my god, do you want to join us for lunch tomorrow at our table?

**Clumsy_Brunette: **Yeah sure I'll come over after school but I don't know about lunch. You see today I missed most of my lunch away from my usual table so I was planning on sitting with them through all of lunch tomorrow. Maybe the next day or some thing?

**The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!: **Aw you're so nice to your friends!! Awwww!!! Yeah sure how about the day after? Tomorrow wait for me in the car park when school ends okay?

**Clumsy_Brunette: **Yeah sure no bother! =]

**The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!: **Oh and by the way are you dating my brother? Edward I mean.

**Clumsy_Brunette: **No I'm going over tonight but I told him all I want was to be friends.

**The_devil_pixie_wears_prada!: **Okay, but watch out though. You know how he is! Bye, chat to you later. Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and I are going to play twister!! =D See ya! x x x x

**Clumsy_Brunette: **Bye, see ya!

I checked my e-mail and I had one from Renee and I quickly replied to it and logged out and turned my laptop off.

I turned and looked at the clock only to realise I was fifteen minutes late. I grabbed my phone and handbag and walked downstairs. I made sure everything was alright before I left. I walked out and locked the door and put my key in my handbag and got into my car.

I turned on my i-pod on and started to sing along as 'I hate this part' filled the car. I pulled out and started to drive to Edward's house.

Then I saw Jessica on the road walking. She didn't notice me pulling up behind her because it looked like she had earphones in her ear so I beeped the horn causing her to jump and clutch her chest panting. She definitely heard that.

"Oh my god" she started "Bella you like scared the crap outta me" she scowled playfully.

"Nice to see you too" I teased. "Do you want a lift?"

"Yeah like if you don't mind?" she asked.

"No I don't mind. Don't be silly! Hop in"

Jessica walked around and hopped in. She seemed a bit fidgety and quiet.

"Jess is something wrong?" I asked. I hadn't pulled away from where I stopped near the curb.

"You can't tell anyone okay?" she pleaded.

"I promise Jess"

"Okay. You know that boy Alex? He's one of the jocks. Well I kind of like him and I mentioned it to Tanya today and she went up behind my back and told him about it and that I had crabs and aids and other things like that" she said starting to cry.

"Oh my god! That bitch. I swear I am going to kill her" I said absolutely fuming "Sit with me and everyone else tomorrow at lunch okay? Don't be friends with Tanya. She's like that girl Regina George out of mean girls. Just trouble"

"Okay. Thank you Bella and sorry for slightly avoiding you" she said.

"Don't worry about" I said and leaned over and gave her a hug.

"So where do you want me to drop you off" I asked once we stopped hugging.

"In town if that's okay?"

"Okay" I said driving off. We talked the whole way there like old times and I enjoyed having the old Jessica back.

Just as I dropped off Jessica it turned to half past six. Half an hour late. He probably thinks I'm not coming.

I quickly drove to Edward's house ten minutes later. I had passed his house heaps of times but I was never in it. I always thought that the inside would be even better then the outside.

I parked my car, grabbed my handbag and walked up to the door and knocked on it.

After about a minute Edward answered the door. He looked nicer then usual. His hair was still messy. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a blue button up shirt.

"Hey Edward. Sorry I'm late. I gave my friend a lift into town and I was talking on msn and I lost track of time"

"No it's okay. Come on in" he said and motioned for me to come in and I did.

I started to undo my jacket when Edward went behind me and helped me pull it off and hung it on a clothes hook and he led me into what I assumed was the sitting room.

"I thought maybe we could hang around and watch some movies?" he said seductively and flashed me the famous crooked smile that most of the girls swooned over, now I knew why.

"Yeah sure" I smiled back.

On the coffee table were snacks and some drinks. Like I said earlier the inside was just as beautiful then the outside of the house. I couldn't quite describe it but it looked like it belonged in some famous celebrity's home.

"What type of movies do you like?" he asked.

"I don't know really. Anything at all" I shrugged.

"Okay. Make your self at home" he winked. I don't know why but I don't think that Edward Cullen was truly being himself. This whole cocky player act seemed to be fake.

He came back in a put some DVD in. He walked towards me smiling and sat down beside me. He actually came really close beside me.

"You know if you come any closer you'll end up on top of me" I said jokingly.

"I think I like that idea" he smirked.

"Yeah sure" I laughed.

The movie started and I realised it was a horror. The movie was called 'Crazy Eights'. I had seen that before and I nearly wet myself. I went with Jake to see it and I ended up sitting in his lap because I had jumped during the movie.

While the movie was playing I noticed Edward kept moving even closer to me. I knew he was a player and all but I thought sure why not have some fun? Sure so what if we end up kissing or something. It would probably end up just a one time thing and everything will be back to like it was before. Tonight I was going to have some fun. Screw the friendship thing. I moved myself a little closer to him and now the sides of our bodies were touching.

He yawned stretching his arms out and guess what? Yup he did it. He did the move. The one were you fake a yawn and stretch out and place your arm over the girl's chair.

"You are so cheesy" I said looking up at him.

"How so?" he looked down at me.

"The oh-not-so-subtle move" I smirked. I loved the colour of his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green. I turned around to the television just when the little creepy girl came up from behind the bath to tear the girl's eyes out and I screamed and jumped shutting my eyes tight.

I heard Edward chuckle and I realised I ended up on his lap. His chuckle then turned out into a hysterical fit of laughter from him.

"It's not funny" I complained hitting him playfully. When he would shut up laughing I kept hitting him playfully. He still didn't stop. Now he was lying down on the couch clutching his stomach. I'll teach him not to laugh at Bella Swan.

I crept up beside him in between him and the couch. His laughter now died down a bit. I placed my hands on his side and pushed him off. Only one problem though. I didn't expect him to take me down with him.

I ended up on top of him. Every inch of my body was pressed up against his. He smirked up at me and then in one sift move I ended up under him and he was kind of hovering above me.

He slowly came down towards me. This was it, he was going to kiss me. I was like an excited school girl. What was I on about, I am a school girl.

He was now so close that I could feel and smell his breath. It was a bit minty. _Looks like some one came prepared_ I thought to myself. We were just a centimetre apart and then our lips connected.

The kiss started out soft and gentle then it was a bit rough. Well not exactly rough…it was more urgent kind of. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my mouth more to let his tongue in. Our tongues massaged each other and I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with a small bit of his hair.

He pulled back a bit and placed his hands on my hips and lifted me and set us down on the couch.

I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me but he kept his weight of with one of his hands while the other fiddled with the bottom of my top. He was playing with it in his fingers.

We pulled back both of us needing air but that didn't stop him. The hand that was fiddling with my top came up and pulled the neck of my shirt down a bit and he started kissing my neck.

I tilted my head back to give him better access. He started to suck on my skin and would nip it with his teeth too. He then started kissing my lips again. While we were kissing my phone started to ring.

"Ignore it" Edward said in a husky voice

"It might be important" I said while he still kissed me. I broke apart and reached over to the coffee table to grab my handbag and get my phone from it. I flipped it open and answered it without checking the caller id.

**Bella/**Jacob

**Hello?**

Hey Bells!

**Oh. Hey Jake!**

I was just wondering do you want to go down with me to La Push beach on Wednesday. Me and some other guys are going to be there. We're having like a mini party.

**Yeah, sure. Sounds fun, count me in.**

Great and don't worry it will be.

**Yeah, see ya at school****. Bye Jake.**

See ya Bells

I closed my phone shut and looked up at Edward who was now sitting on the couch pinching the bridge of his nose.

I threw my phone in my bag and moved over to sit beside him. He seemed frustrated or something.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked rubbing his back.

"What" he said " Oh yeah I'm okay"

"Are you sure? You seem a bit…I dunno…. frustrated?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said smiling.

I caught a glimpse of the time on the clock when I looked at him and realised I should have been home at least twenty minutes ago.

"Oh shit. Edward I'm sorry but I have to go. Charlie will want me home"

"Okay"

I grabbed my handbag and put my coat on and Edward walked me out to my car. I turned around to him.

"Edward this was just a one time thing right?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. If you want it to be" he smirked.

"Yeah I do. I don't think it would work of we continued it"

"Fine but do I get a goodbye kiss?" he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I'd have to think about that one" I teased smiling up at him.

He lifted me up and placed me on the hood of my car and softly kissed me. I put my hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. He sucked on my bottom lip teasing me. I decided two could play at that game. We continued kissing normally and then I nipped his lip. He let out a quiet moan and we parted for air.

"Bye Edward" I opened the car door, got in and rolled down the window.

"Goodbye Bella" he said as I pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

On the way home I noticed I was low on gas and pulled up at the nearest gas station. I filled the car up and walked into the store. I picked up a few doughnuts and put them in a bag.

I walked up to the cashier to pay and noticed Eric Yorkie worked here.

"H-hey Bella" he stuttered.

"Hi Eric" I said cheerfully.

After that he gave me a weird, creepy goofy smile and didn't talk…or couldn't talk. I paid and walked out to my car only to see Tanya Denali pull up. I got in my car quickly not wanting to face her at the minute and drive of home.

As I opened the front door I was greeted with a grumble from Charlie. He was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. God that man loved his baseball. It never ceased to amaze me how intrigued he was in a little game. I greeted him back and told him I was going upstairs to bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow after my shower I slept like a log.

**A/N: Please review. Love you all. **

**Amanda =]**


End file.
